The Proposal
by Kessy Rods
Summary: I knew I was completely crazy when I answered "yes" to marry the guy I had just met. But something told me that this madness would be the best thing in my life. / AU, AH, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**A/N**: _English is not my first language, and I'm not very good on it, but I decided to train a little. This is also my first story in english. My apologies for any mistake that I made._

_However, I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

**BPOV**

I just stayed there, staring the guy with green eyes that lives in the house in front of mine, my eyes open wide and my mouth a little open. What. The. Hell. Was. That?

"What?" I put my confusing thoughts out while he seemed to be without breath in anticipation.

"Marry me." He repeated, and then I know I was crazy.

I mean, this guy doesn't even know me, and despite the fact that I tought that he is the most desirable male sample on Earth (and maybe other planets) there was no way that he was asking me, from nowhere, without even once a normal conversation with me, there was no way his guy was asking me to marry him.

"What... I mean... why the hell you... I just..." I was _not_ being coherent, but you probably will look the same if you are experiencing something like that.

"Look... I know you must think that I'm crazy..." he said, his eyes shining with determination. "but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I just can't. Please marry me."

I keep staring him, so in shock that I was looking like an idiot person, and he offered me a sweet and kind smile. This kind of made me melted.

"You don't even know my name" I argued.

"Of course I know your name, Bella." He smile, and hearing him saying my name was just... amazing.

"But," I stuttered "you don't know nothing about me."

"I know you have a father that worries so much about you, that he comes for dinner every night, even living on the other side of the city. I know you work on publishing house, but I don't know what exactly you do there, sorry. I also know that you don't like parties, and refuses strongly every social events that your friend Jessica invites you to. And I know you're extremely beautiful and have a golden heart; and I also know that I am irrevocably in love with you."

I just stayed there, staring him as I was doing on the last ten or twenty minutes, since this crazy conversation had started. I mean, I was just getting my newspaper and when I closed my door, I hear a knock, and then I opened the door again, and this guy, greek-God was there, putting his question on the air. No "hi", "how you're doing" or "your hair looks like shit", because honestly, it was. I wasn't brushed it yet. But no, this guy just had said "Marry me" like it was nothing and now we're here.

"I... I..." I mumble. "I don't know what to say to you."

"Just say 'yes', I'll be happy with that" he smiled.

"I can't say 'yes'," no matter how I wish to say 'yes' to him, I couldn't. Yet. "I don't even know you."

"But..." he seemed frustrated, and I was even more. "Bella..." he was complaining like a child, and this was kind of cute.

"Oh my god, you're here!" We both look behind him, to see a little woman looking to him with her dark eyes shining in relief. "What you're doing?"

"I was just asking Bella something..." he whispered.

The woman looked to me, and gave me an educated smile, and then look back to him. "What you were asking?"

He blushed, and it seems that he won't give her any answer. Then, I told her. "He ask to marry me."

"You WHAT?" she yelled. "Are you fucking insane?"

"But..." he tried to explain, but she wasn't listening anymore.

Looking for me, she smiled briefly. "I'm so sorry if he disturbs you. He's just... He doesn't think before do something. I'm really sorry."

I was every second more confused with everything happening on my front door.

"O...kay... Who are you?"

"I'm Alice. He's my brother, Edward. Please forgive my brother."

"Hey, I meant what I said! It was no lie!" he complains beside her. She doesn't give him a single look.

"Okay, Alice. I'm just confused." I said, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I'll explain to you later... As soon as I take this guy home. He needs a little conversation about social modes."

I laughed a little bit, but then I feel bad about him. Was he crazy? I mean, really crazy? From that type that needs medication? That's why he did this? I didn't know, and while I was seeing Alice and Edward crossing the street to the house in front of mine, I suddenly find myself waiting anxious for Alice's visit in a short time.

* * *

_This is gonna be short, with short chapters. Give me reviews and I'll update it soon. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**A/N: This will be the only EPOV on the story. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice started yelling at me as soon as we crossed our feet inside the house.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOU JUST CAN'T ASK HER TO _MARRY_ YOU LIKE THAT!"

I sighed and threw myself on the couch. "Doesn't matter. She didn't answer me."

"Of course not," she said, still angry. "she doesn't know you, Edward. You can't do this."

"But I love her."

"No, you don't love her. You just think she's pretty."

"No, I love her, Alice. I never met anyone so beautiful inside and outside like her. She's unique."

"How do you know this? You don't know her."

"I do."

"No, you don't," she rolled her eyes. "Stalk a person from your front window it's not the best way to meet somebody, Edward. You must have physical contact. Ask her out, date a little, and then, if it is the right thing, ask her to marry you. That's how it does."

"I wasn't stalking her." I complained.

"You were. See a person everyday from your window and look for her files on the police archive is considered stalking."

"But..."

"No buts, Edward. You are a stalker."

I sighed.

"By the way, why did you did this? I still can't get it."

"What else could I do to meet her?"

"I don't know, maybe knock on her door and call her for a date or something. I don't know! You could've do it a lot of things to know her on the proper way, Edward. And you didn't. Why?"

I knew it then, she wasn't leaving me alone 'till I answer this.

"Because I was afraid."

She sighed.

"Edward, not every girls on the planet are like Tanya were. You need to understand that."

I sighed again.

"I know you're afraid of being hurt again, but you can't let this control you. Relationships fails. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't. You need to know that. But with the right person, every pain is tolerable. No relationship is perfect, without failures."

"I know that, Alice."

"And still act like everyone would throw you from a window. Edward... You need to forget. And live your life. You need to love again."

"I don't want to love anyone but Bella now. She's good. She's beautiful. She's a golden heart person. She is the _one,_ Alice. I can feel it."

"Okay. So go there and ask her out. No more of this crazy thing of ask her to marry you on your first contact."

"I... I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. You just have to remind yourself how it was before everything falls apart. Remember how you used to love go out on dates?"

I smiled, remembering. Then I nodded.

"So, you just have to do it again."

"I'll try. But if she says 'no'?"

"You'll have to deal with it. Girls say 'no' sometimes."

I sighed. She sighed. And then, she left the couch that she was sitting.

"I'm going to talk to her. Explain the situation. That way, she can be more secure when she gives you an answer for your request."

"Thanks, Allie."

"You're welcome. Now, go to work. Jasper was calling me telling you didn't appear."

"I'll go." I said, getting up and taking my bag and my keys. "I owe you."

"I know." She winked, and then she was out.

I was hoping that once I was back home again, I could actually ask Bella to go out with me, have a real date; and then, maybe, she could realize how much I was serious when I told her how I love her. I crossed my fingers on my mind and prayed for everything work well.

* * *

_So, Edward is not completely insane, is he?_

_I saw many alerts and favorites, and not very much reviews. C'mon guys, I don't bite. :D_

_Reviews are love. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice knocked at my door again after 30 minutes, and I was already on my normal clothes, at least. And with a brushed hair.

"So, can you tell me what happened before? I'm still trying to understand, but I really can't."

"I can imagine." She sighed. "Edward is... a little hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... He was hurt once, by a girlfriend. Since then, he stays on his house, don't goes out, just for work; and once in a month to visit me and our parents."

"I don't see how this applies to me."

"I'm getting there," she smiled. "He doesn't have real interest in any woman in... five years, and now the only person he thinks is you. Since you moved here."

"But I moved here two years ago."

"Exactly. And since then, he kind of pay attention in your activities."

"Ow, wait a minute. Like a stalker or something?"

"I'm afraid so. But don't freak out, please. It's just his way of... to know you. He doesn't trust in anyone since his break. And, he doesn't know how to do it... I mean, a real contact."

"Are you saying that he doesn't know anymore how to meet someone?"

"Yeah," she said, a little sad. "something like that."

"Wow. This girl really ruined him, right?"

"A lot. I swear to you that if I see her, I would probably kill her or something. She's a bitch."

"I can imagine" I smiled a little. "So, Edward started to... pay attention on me," I was trying not to freak out for that. "And he suddenly decided that he wants to marry me?"

"Edward is very sensitive. He knows what feelings he has for one person as soon as he puts his eyes on it. He felt, or at least is what he told me... He felt that you were the girl for him. He fell in love with you almost instantly."

"Wow."

"I know, it's crazy. It's Edward's way. I don't know why he suddenly got out and came to ask you to marry him, but... Bella... it's your name, right?"

"Yeah"

"Bella... I know my brother. And I know that he wouldn't do that if he wasn't being honest with you. So, yes, I believe that what he said was real, and he really loves you. But I advised him to know you - the right way - before you say something.. I guess he'll try to ask you out."

"Well, this it'll be better that answer a proposal."

"Yeah. So, don't feel obligated to give him any positive answer, right? Do what you think you have to do. I just wanted to clear things with you, or you would probably think that my brother is a psychopath."

"Not so much, but was close." I said, smiling to her.

She laughed.

"Thanks for hear me." She said, getting up from the couch where we were both sitting.

"Thanks for giving me an explanation."

She smiled and said goodbye, and I was closing my door again a few seconds later.

* * *

_Reviews are love. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't hear of Edward until two days later. He knocked at my door again, about six o'clock. When I opened my door he was looking to his feet, mumbling something and his cheeks were pink. I made a noise with my throat and he looked at me, a little surprised.

"Oh, hi" he said.

I smiled. No 'marry me' this time. This should be a progress.

"Hi, Edward."

He smiled brightly.

"First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry for the other day. As much as my proposal was totally sincere, I shouldn't throw it for you like that. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Okay," I said, smiling. "I forgive you."

"Thank you" he said, his eyes shining. "The second thing is... well, you should notice that I like you, very very much, but I wasn't doing things as they supposed to be. So... I'm here for... I guess I..."

He was stuttering and I couldn't stop myself for thinking that this was very cute.

"Just say it, Edward." I smiled.

He smiled me back, and with a sigh, he talked again.

"Do you want to get out? I mean, on a date? I really want to meet you... On the right way." He seemed embarrassed, and I smiled for him.

"I would like that, too. I mean, you seem to know a lot about me but all I know about you is that you live on the house in front of mine, and has a little trouble in meeting people." I smiled.

He smiled, ashamed, and I laughed a little.

"So, you take me at eight, on Friday?"

"Actually..." he seemed so happy because I was accepting his request that I smiled just by know that I could be able to do this for him. "It could be on Saturday? I've got to work on Friday night, sorry."

"Oh, no problem" I smiled. "It's even better."

"Great." His eyes was shining in joy, and I laughed a little more.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay" he repeated.

We both laughed to each other, and then he was smiling, his eyes with so much passion that I felt my feet off the ground for a few seconds.

"Can I get you number? You know, just in case..." he started.

"Sure. Give me your phone."

He took an iPhone from his pocket and gave me, and I saved my number on your contacts. Then I gave it to him again. He smiled brightly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. My phone is charging now, so just give me a call or send me a text and I can save your number, too."

"Okay. I'll text you. I need to work now." He didn't seem excited or happy to go to work.

"You sound like you didn't like your work."

"Oh, I really like my job, I just..." he sighed, and then smiled at me. "I finally got the courage to come here and ask you out and talk to you, and then it's time for work. It's not really fair."

I laughed out loud and then I smiled gently to him.

"We'll talk on Saturday. A lot."

He smiled brightly again, and I was seriously thinking that his smile is one of the most beautiful things about him.

"Okay. See you Saturday, Bella."

"See you Saturday, Edward."

He waved at me and went to his car, parked in front of his house. I looked for him until he entered, beeped once and then left.

I closed my door and then I smiled. I was decided to give Edward a date. Just one, for know him and see if he was being sincere when he told me he loves now, all I wanted was for Saturday came quickly so I could go out with him and know him, and I was looking forward to it. It was a while since I had this feelings of meeting a guy, and I was very excited. I wished Edward was a good guy, like her sister Alice had told me that he was.

I was in my room a half hour later, and I picked up my phone from my desk, disconnecting it from the charger. I saw the warning of a "new text message" and I opened the message. It was from a number that I didn't know, but the text made me smile.

_From: E.C._

_I'm so happy that I finally asked you out. I swear to you that I'm no stalker (not so much), and that I meant what I said that day. See you Saturday. – Edward._

I smiled. He was so fucking cute.

* * *

_Reviews are love :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I changed text messages with Edward for the next two days. He has invited me to get out on Wednesday, so Thursday and Friday we spend our time sending texts for each other when it was possible. He was on work the most part of his time, and me too.

I realized that I was giving him more attention than I hoped when my best friend smiled at me on Friday.

"So, is he handsome?"

"Who?" I asked a little surprised.

"This guy you've been talking to. Come on, Bella, I saw you texting while on work yesterday and today. And smiling. It has to be a guy."

"Okay, it's a guy, and he's extremely beautiful. He's my neighbor."

"Oh wow, a hot neighbor huh?"

"Yeah" I laughed. "He just knocked at my door and asked me out on Saturday. I'm anxious for it, and I didn't thought that I would."

"You like him. I can see in your eyes."

"Jess, but I don't even know him."

"But you will. That's the best part." She smiled.

I smiled for her. She was right.

"So, where did you guys go tomorrow? What you're gonna wear?" she asked excited.

Jess was used to help me with my look whenever I went on a date. But this time, for some reason, I wanted to dress by myself.

"I don't know yet." Before she open her mouth again, I continued. "Jess, I really appreciate when you help me, but this time, I guess it should be better do this for myself."

"Oh, thankGod." She said "I'm getting out tomorrow too, Mike want to see some rock show."

"Oh, okay then." I smiled back.

"But even with that, I should counsel you. Wear a dress. Blue."

"What? But Jess..."

"Really, Bella. You're going out with a man that you like, and it's your first date with him! Please, just wear something sofisticated. Don't need to be extravagant. It can be simple, but beautiful. You know what I mean?"

"I guess... I'll look for something in my closet."

"Do it. And if you not find anything, go to shopping."

"Okay. Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome."

"Jess, Bella, back to work!" we both heard the voice of our boss and Jess went back to her seat beside me and we started to work again.

I was smiling while working automatically, only thinking about my date tomorrow.

When I was at home that Friday, I ate a sandwich and went to my room for look for something to dress. I didn't have many dresses. And the ones I have, I didn't like to wear. I looked for something elegant but simple, in blue like Jess had told me, and all I could find was a blouse, that I already wore for a long time. This wasn't working. I would have to buy me a dress tomorrow.

* * *

_Guess who will help Bella to find the perfect dress? :) _

_Reviews are love. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up early on Saturday morning. I was on a mission.

I had my breakfast, a bath, and then I was driving to the shopping. I parked the car and then I went inside.

I was looking for something that I could use again other day. I wasn't the kind of person that buy things just for fun.

I made my way in the shopping, looking the windows of the stores with more attention that I usually do. I needed to find something, and fast.

I walked the halls for at least twenty minutes, without finding anything, when I heard someone calling for me.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Alice near me, making her way closer and with a surprised smile on her little fairy face.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"So, what you're doing here?" she grinned. "I thought you and Edward had a date today..."

"Oh, we still have. I'm just looking for something nice to dress. I looked on my closet yesterday and I didn't find anything."

"I'm sure Edward will like anything you wear. He pretty much worships you."

I blushed.

"Still... I just wanna do this."

"Okay" she smiled "Do you need any help?"

"Actually, it'll be good. I can't find anything and I'm here for almost half hour now."

"Okay" she looked very excited and I laughed. "What are you looking for?"

"A dress. Blue, my best friend always tells me that blue is better on my skin. And it has to be something simple. I don't like being the center of attentions, and I want to dress it again."

"Okay. Something beautiful and simple. This should be easy."

"I was thinking that, but I couldn't find anything yet."

"You may just have looked on the wrong places." She smiled brightly. "Come on, I know exactly where to go."

She took me to a unknown store. She said that they were starting, and since she was a _personal shopper_, she had known them in one of her many trips to the mall. I had to admitted that the store was beautiful. And had so many things, that I think that was impossible not to find what I was looking for.

Alice was talking to a salesperson as I watched the hangers full of beautiful clothes. I found some dresses on a corner and I started to touch them, looking one by one expecting that my dress would be here somewhere.

"See anything you like?" Alice asked beside me.

"Not yet." I smiled.

And then I felt a warm and soft dress, and pulled it out. It was it. Blue, with a small V-neck, completely flat in front and behind with a lace pattern with flowers that went to the hip line. I smiled brightly.

"It's perfect." Alice told me. "Go prove it."

"I will." I said.

Alice took me to provers and I went into a cabin and put my bag on the little hook on the wall. I put my clothes in the corner of the dressing room and put on the dress. It fits perfectly. The v-neck was enough to see only a suggestion of my boobs and it was sexy. The dress ends only two inches above my knee. I was with a big smile on my face when Alice called me.

"C'mon Bella, let me see it"

I got out from the cabin and she looked at me, her eyes shining. I turned around so she can see the back, and then I looked at her.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think my brother will be even more crazy about you when he see you in this dress." She smiled as I blushed. "You are beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks."

"Now go get changed."

I went back in the cabin and took the dress, putting my clothes again. Then I got out and Alice waited beside me while I was paying for the dress. When we got out of the store, I hugged her.

"I don't know you pretty much, but you helped me a lot today. Can I buy you a cup of coffee or something?" I asked her.

"Oh c'mon, you don't have to pay me anything for that. It's a pleasure."

"I insist. Please, just a cup of coffee."

"Okay, but we are sharing this. I'm not letting you pay my coffee."

"Okay" I laughed.

We both went in Starbucks direction and as we take our coffees, I was seeing a big friendship borning here. Alice was stunning. She was smart, brilliant, and she had a sense of humor. She talked me about her friendship with his brother, not telling me exactly what happened to him with his ex-girlfriend. I assumed he will tell me himself when he was comfortable.

Wow. Wait a minute. I was thinking of make this one date a more permanent thing? Really? All I knew from Edward was too little for think about this. What was happening to me?

I shook my head to ward off these thoughts.

I have to focus. This date could be the only. It all depends on how Edward is gonna be.

And I couldn't have more expectations about it.

* * *

_The next one will be the date, finally. :) Send reviews and I'll update fast. _


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, thanks for your kind reviews. Really. Thank you!_**  
**

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After I got home from my trip to the shopping, I started being anxious. It was ridiculous, but still I was.

I had my lunch, then distract myself by cleaning my house.

At five p.m., I already had finished my cleaning, so I started to work on myself.

I did my depilation, then rolled up my hair to do some curls. While my hair was rolled up, I did my manicure and pedicure. By the time I finished my nails, it was already half past seven in the evening.

I went to the shower and had my bath, then putting my new dress on. I put my shoes, discret heels of 5 cm, a simple black scarpin of round tip. I did my makeup, I unwrapped my hair, pulling my new curls down. I have arranged to get loose down on my shoulders. I put my earrings, and then picked up my bag at the exact moment when the doorbell rang.

I looked at my desk clock, and it was eight o'clock. Right on time, Edward. Points for you for that.

I got out my room and downstairs, opening my door to see the most beautiful man that ever existed. Edward was wearing evening clothes, with black linen pants and a dark green blouse with long sleeves that made his eyes sparkle even more green. As two emeralds.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"H-hi... You are beautiful."

I smiled more brightly.

"Thanks. You too."

He smiled and then offered me his right arm. "Shall we?"

"Sure." I wrapped my arm in his outstretched arm, and after I locked my house, he led me into his car, parked in my driveway.

He opened the passenger's door for me and I sat down while he closed the door, going to his seat.

A few minutes later, when he was already on the streets going somewhere, I decided to talk.

"Where we're going?"

"Do you like italian food?"

"Everybody thinks I like italian food, because of my name." I complained.

He seemed a little tense, and then I laughed.

"Easy, Edward. I really like italian food." I smiled.

He sighed and then smiled at me. "You scared me."

I laughed. He smiled. "Do you want to hear some music?"

"Sure. What do you have there?"

"Everything," he smiled "just choose."

He opened his glove box, where he kept more cds than probably fits here. I studied the titles and then I decided by one of Nickelback.

"You don't seem a girl who likes Nickelback." Edward said after the cd was playing.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know... You look like a girl who likes more smooth bands, not rock ones."

"I really love rock," I said smiling. "and Nickelback is one of my favourites."

He smiled brightly. "It's one of mine, too."

"I guess we just find a thing in common." I said.

"Yeah."

He seemed really happy because we have something in common, and he was so cute. Like a teenager boy, but... still, like a man. A man that doesn't have a relationship in years, and now was opening himself to the world again.

I was lost in my thoughts when we arrived to the _Bella Donna_, an italian restaurant, very sofisticated, and Edward got out of the car, going to open my door for me. He was a truly gentleman, and I was liking it.

We went inside the restaurant, when Edward told the receptionist that we had reservations. For some reason, your last name, Cullen, was familiar. I could not, however, remember where I knew that name.

The receptionist took us to a table for two in a corner near the grand piano in the restaurant. It was a place quiet and private enough, and I liked it. She gave as the menu, and told us our waiter will be here soon enough. All the time, she couldn't let her eyes away from Edward, and I surprised myself to realize that I didn't liked her attitude. However, Edward didn't notice, what I could consider very good. More points for you, Edward.

"So, what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I don't know... I never came here, so I don't know what to order." I said honestly.

"Really? It's one of my mom's favourite places." He said, and then, looking at the menu, he advised. "Do you like mushrooms?"

"They're not bad."

"They do a really good mushroom ravióli here." He said.

"Hmm, what will you eat?"

"Hmm, I really like their chicken risotto."

"Sounds good. I want one too." I smiled, closing my menu.

"Okay."

The waiter came just then, and Edward told him our requests, asking for a white wine from a brand I had never heard. But as he seemed to understand that, I let him choose.

Our waiter was gone, and suddenly I was nervous. I looked at Edward, and he passed his hand through the unruly hair, leaving it even more disheveled - and beautiful. I smiled at him, and he sighed, smiling at me. Suddenly, I didn't feel so nervous anymore.

It was as if I knew that despite all our nervousness, this date would be the best thing that happened to me in the last two years.

And I couldn't be more right.

* * *

_I was planning post this chapter yesterday, but I had a few things to take care of, so I couldn't. Sorry. But, what do you thinking so far? We still gonna have more of their date, don't worry._

_Send me reviews! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"So, what do you do on the publishing house?" he asked, still a little tense, but starting to relax.

"I'm a junior editor." I said with proud. "Books are my passion since I learn how to read one, so, I had no doubts about my career."

He smiled.

"You really seems to love your job."

"Oh," I blushed. "I have the chance to help authors publish their books, and with that I can read many wonderful books ... More than reading, actually participate in creating them. So yes, I love my job."

He smiled more.

"Your eyes are shining."

I blushed.

"It's good to see your passion about it. You look even more beautiful."

"Thanks, Edward." I said honestly. "You're very sweet."

"Just telling the truth."

I smiled for him, noticing that he wasn't tense anymore. And neither I was.

"So, what do _you_ do for living?" I asked.

"I work in the homicide department of Seattle Police."

Wow.

"Wow... Really? That's... interesting."

He grinned.

"I'm a detective, actually. I spend more time on the streets looking for suspects or looking for witnesses that I can interrogate than actually on the department."

"I see... Do you like your job? Seems a little dangerous."

He smiled. "I'm trained, Bella. Don't worry. And I really like being an investigator."

"Good for you, I guess." I was still a little worried, even if it did not make sense.

"Enough talking about our works." He said.

"I agree."

"What's your favourite color?"

I laughed. "What kind of random question is that?"

"I just wanna know you Bella. Everything about you. Even random things."

I was in danger. I could probably fall in love with this guy. He was being more caring than every man I ever known. My heart was beating fast, and I was smiling for his answer, looking in those beautiful green eyes, wondering if I passed by all kinds of regrets in my love life, only for get here, to know this caring and beautiful and gracious and wonderful guy in front of me.

"So?"

"What?" I was already daydreaming with him?

"What's your favourite color?" he repeated, a little grin on his face.

And looking at him, my answer couldn't be any different.

"Green."

~.~

Edward and I did not stop talking about everything and anything during the whole dinner. I discovered that his favourite color was blue, and blushed very much when he told me he liked blue even more now, after seeing me on my new dress. I told him I had met his sister on the shopping and she helped me to buy it, and I grinned while he mumbled for himself he needed to thank her for that.

Edward was genuine, kind, smart. We found out we both were total incondicional fans of literature, and I stayed mesmerized while he talked to me about his love for music. I made him promise to play his piano for me sometime, what he answered with a big shining smile and a very excited 'yes'.

Our dinner was amazing. The chicken risotto was wonderful, and when we ended, Edward paid for it and we got out the restaurant.

As soon as we were out, I started to shake on my place. I totally forgot to bring a coat.

Edward surprised me putting his left arm on my shoulders, bringing me closer to him, and his heat.

"Thank you. I forgot my coat."

"No problem. Count on me for substitute coat whenever you need." He smiled.

Other thing I had discovered about him. He has a really good sense of humor. After the whole awkwardness got out and we were comfortable with each other, Edward was making jokes and teasing, being so free and funny that I found myself laughing more than I expected.

"I can take advantage of it."

"I don't care. You can take advantage of me anytime."

His words made my face blush and my body beg for something more than a hug.

But too soon, we were on the car, and he was driving to our neighborhood fast, while we still heard Nickelback.

Unlike dinner, the trip back home was silent. I could only imagine that Edward was thinking on our date as much as I, and I hoped it had been so good for him as it had been for me.

He parked in front of my house.

"Why didn't you just parked the car on your garage?" I asked.

"I should take you first." He said, smiling.

I really love his smile.

"You're a gentleman."

"That's how I was raised."

"Your mother must be a very good person."

"She is." He said, looking foward. "I miss her."

"Go visit her tomorrow. Alice told me you don't get out much unless it is for work. I guess today was a very good exception."

He grinned. "Alice talks too much."

"She just worries about you."

"I know" he sighed. "I should probably visit my mom tomorrow. Do you wanna come?"

Oh wow. He was inviting me for meet his parents after our first date?

"I don't know if it is appropriate."

"Oh" he seemed disappointed, and I wanted to take off this sad face from him.

"I'm sorry. I can go other day. I promise. I just think it is too soon."

He grinned a little. "I understand. I just..." he sighed "I really liked today."

"Me too." I smiled.

He suddenly has a light in his eyes, that very much looked like determination and passion. And maybe even love.

"Can we do this again?"

"Sure." I smiled. "You just have to ask."

"I'll do this." He promised.

"I'll be anxious waiting for it." I smiled.

He got out of the car to open my door, and followed me to my door. When I opened the door, I turned back to say goodbye to him, and he surprised me with an innocent kiss on my closed lips.

"Good-night, Bella." He smiled.

Still dazed, I whispered. "Good-night, Edward."

He went to his car, going to inside his garage, at the same time I went inside my home too.

My lips were still numb and curved into a smile when I closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

_The date is over, but there are still some things to happen here. Send me reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Next morning I woke up with my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I mumbled, still sleepy.

"Bella? It's me!"

"Hey Jess" I yawned.

"Are you still sleeping?" she asked, a little bit surprised, I guess.

"Well, not anymore... You woke me up."

"Bella, it's almost noon!"

I looked at my desk clock, and damn, she was right. How did I slept so much?

"I didn't notice. I guess I was tired."

"Okay, and what did you did yesterday for be so tired? Oh my Gosh, don't tell me! You guys had sex?"

"Jessica Stanley!" I shout, shocked. "We didn't have sex. It was a normal and innocent date."

Even that goodnight kiss was innocent. I blushed and smiled at the memory.

"Okay, I believe you, Miss Right. So, what are doing today? I need to buy some stuff for me. I'm going to the shopping, wanna come?"

"Sorry Jess, I was there yesterday, and shopping two times on the weekend is not for me." I said.

She giggled. "Yeah, you're right. But before I go, tell me just one thing."

"What is it?"

"How was the date?"

"Oh Jess," I sighed happily. "it was wonderful. Edward is an amazing guy."

"He must be. You'd never been so excited and happy after the first date. This guy must be special."

"And he is." I assured. "He was a little shy and embarrassed at first, but somehow we overcame it and we had a great time together."

"Aw" she cooed. "I want to know him!"

"Calm down, Jess. We are just starting to know each other."

"Yeah, but I have the feeling that you two will be a couple."

I froze.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really. Now I have to go. I call you later, okay? You have to tell me the details!"

I laughed. Jess will always want the details of everything.

"Sure, Jess. Have fun."

"I will. Bye Bella!"

"Bye"

We both hung up, and I got out of bed and stretched. I took a quick shower and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare something for my lunch.

Hours later I was lazy on my couch watching some nonsense TV shows, when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't know the number, so I answered a little anxious.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"It's me. Who is it?"

"Hey Bella, it's Alice!"

"Oh, hey Alice. How did you get my number?" I was surprised. Why she was calling?

"Oh, I took of Edward's contacts on his phone. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no. I'm just calling for thank you."

Hmm... What?

"Thank me? For what?"

"For encourage Edward to come to visit our mom. He came, and she couldn't be more happy with the surprise. I looked at him today and saw the Edward that he used to be, not the Edward after that bitch screwed him."

"Oh, it was nothing." I said.

"No Bella, it was something, and I'm very thankful for you for that. Really."

"Well... You're welcome, I guess."

I heard her giggles and then she talked again.

"I hope to see you soon. But I need to hang up."

"Oh, okay. Hope to see you soon, too. Edward thanked you for the dress?" I asked, laughing.

She laughed, and then I knew he had.

"Oh yeah. He almost couldn't stop saying how beautiful you were with that dress. I told him I just take you for the store, and you had chosen it, but he didn't mind."

I giggled.

"Anyway, I have to go. Thanks again, Bella. See my brother like this meant a lot to all of us."

"You're welcome" I said, embarassed.

"Bye!"

"Bye, Alice."

We hung up, and I was smiling, thinking of what she'd said. It was possible that I was making Edward happy so early? We had just met! It was insane. Wasn't it?

I shook my head, sending these thoughts far. Edward was a nice guy. And I would give him a chance without worrying if things were going fast or not. I felt a connection with him, and I needed to know more of him, but I feel like I could trust him already.

Right then, my phone rang with a new message alert. It was from Edward.

_Do you like museums? –Edward._

I smiled, and answered.

_Yes. It will be our next date? –B._

His answer came quickly. Not even a minute later I send mine.

_If you accept. There'll be a new exhibition of paintings on Tuesday. I can get us tickets. Starts at seven p.m..We're going? –E._

_Sure! I'll love it. –B._

_I pick you at half past six on your house, okay? –E._

_Matched! Until Tuesday! –B._

It seems that the second date will come out sooner than I thought. But I was not complaining.

* * *

_A little of Bella after the date. The next will come soon. :)_

_Reviews are love. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Monday was a lazy and slow day, and it didn't help that Jessica was talking endless about Mike, his boyfriend, and wanting to know everything she could about Edward – my future husband, like she said.

And she doesn't even know about the first time we spoke.

Gah.

When Tuesday arrived, I've been surprised early in the morning with a deliver at my door. It was a guy with almost 18 years, wearing jeans and t-shirt, and he had a huge bouquet of white roses and lilies.

My eyes grew wide while I signed the paper he gave to me, and then, with an educated smile and a "good morning", I was left alone in my house with the flowers in my right hand.

I put my nose closer the flowers, smiling at the unique and wonderful scent.

Then I saw a little piece of paper, between a rose and a lily. I took the paper in my hand and read it.

_Hope you have an amazing day. I'll be thinking about you the whole time, like I did in the past two days. See you later._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I was smiling when I finished reading, and then I put the flowers in a vase and went back to my room, to get ready for work.

~.~

I was home again at six p.m. and went direct to the shower. I took a quickly bath and I put on a dark-blue _skinny_ jeans, a white blouse with long sleeves with red roses embroidered on the bottom, and then put a coat of caramel leather that Jessica had given me like a gift months ago.

Okay we were in June, early summer, but Seattle was not exactly a city that knew it. The cold wind out there already made me want to shiver. Maybe we had some sunny days in July, if we were lucky.

I put a discrete strappy sandal with a medium heel and did my makeup. Exactly then, my doorbell rang. I looked at my desk clock, and it was half past six. Again, right on time, Edward.

I took my bag and went downstairs, opening the door to see Edward in a dark-blue jeans that matched my own, a gray shirt and a coat of black leather.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, Edward." I said, smiling too. "We seem to be combining a little."

He looked at me and then grinned. "Yeah. You're beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks. You're beautiful, too."

"Shall we?" he asked, offering me his left arm.

"Sure." I took his outstretched arm and then I locked my door, looking at him again. "Thanks for the flowers."

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it. They're beautiful."

"Not as much as you."

I blushed.

"It pleases me that you think I'm so beautiful, but I'm not, you know." I said, while he opened the passenger's door for me.

He smiled and looked at me with devotion while I was with one feet inside the car and other out.

"You're beautiful, Bella. Never let anyone say otherwise."

I went inside the car, without telling anything. He drove until the museum talking to me about random things, and telling me how he was upset he didn't have proof enough to declare guilty a suspect on one case that he was working on. I told him to be patient, that he will get something. He thanked me for the support, and I blushed again.

We arrived exactly seven p.m. in the museum, the exhibition just had began. We walked through the halls, looking the paintings, and I was mesmerized.

Edward went out to get us something to drink, and I waited for him on a hall. I was looking some paintings when I heard a voice.

"This artist has talent, don't you think? His paintings are inspiring!"

I looked to the beautiful woman beside me, and smiled. "Yes."

"Did you came alone?" she asked.

She had a beautiful and long strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a chic dress and high heels. She had a polite smile on his lips, but something told me that she was beautiful only in the outside.

"No, my date went to get something to drink. He must be here soon." I told her, with a bad feeling about her.

"Oh." She said. "My husband it's right over there"

She pointed to an old man talking with the artist on the end of the hall, and he seemed to be rich. I raised an eyebrow.

"You seem so young for him" I said politely.

"There's no age for love, darling." She said, drinking a little of her wine.

I smiled. Yeah, right. I seriously doubt it that was for love.

"Sure" I replied, asking myself where was Edward.

And then, like he had read my mind, I heard his voice.

"I hope you like Margarita" he said, stretching me a glass.

"I love it, actually." I smiled.

"Edward?"

I look back to the woman that was talking to me, and I saw in shock she smiling seductively at the man beside me.

I looked at Edward, and he seemed to be so in shock as me. He was more pale than normal, and his mouth was a little open. I frowned. Who was she?

"Hello, Tanya." He said, his voice firm but broken.

And then I knew. She was his ex-girlfriend. The bitch that screwed him.

* * *

_Oh, wow, what will Bella do now huh? Do you have any guesses? _

_Send me reviews! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked at Tanya with other look. I smiled briefly for her and before I say anything, she started to talk.

"I'm happy to see you, Edward honey. How are you?" she asked gently.

I frowned again. No way she was being gentle for nothing. Edward put a hand on his pocket, while the other hand was holding his drink.

"I'm fine." He answered.

She smiled, ignoring me completely. She didn't hear when I said I was waiting my date? Obviously, he was my date, so why couldn't she leave us alone?

I was becoming very upset and this wasn't good at all.

"Edward?" I said, "can we go? I'm feeling a little sick." I lied.

Edward's focus turned completely to me, and he was looking very worried.

"What are you feeling? Can I help with something?"

"Go get the car, okay? I'll go to the bathroom and I meet you outside." I said.

"Okay." He looked briefly for Tanya. "Goodbye, Tanya."

"Goodbye, Edward."

He took my glass and he was gone before I could say another word. And then, I turned to Tanya.

"So, it's you."

"Me?" she was confused.

"Tanya, I don't know what happened between you and Edward, and I don't wanna know from you. All I know is: you're married now, and Edward is _mine_." My voice was firm, and I didn't have any idea why I was telling her all these things, but I just have to make things clear with her.

"Yours?" she laughed, seeming not to believe. "Oh, come on, who are you to be with such a gorgeous man like Edward? You're nothing."

I smiled coldly for her.

"It's not of your concern with whom Edward is dating or not. You're not his girlfriend anymore, you're married, and you don't know me." I said, my voice low and dangerous. "So, here's an advice: take this beautiful blond hair and blue eyes of yours, get closer to your husband, and leave Edward alone. He doesn't need anymore of your bullshit in his life. Am I clear?"

"What you gonna do if I, accidentally, stay on your way?" she asked, smiling.

I smiled back. I wouldn't let this woman screw up everything that was happening between Edward and me. I already feel very protective about him.

"Don't tease me, Tanya. Don't try to stay on my way, you won't like." I said, threatening. I was just bluffing anyway, but she didn't need to know. I wanted her out of our lives before she could make any mess.

She gulped, and then I saw that all her teasing was just a front. Inside, she was a gold-digger, and unsure who could not handle the competition. I smiled coldly, knowing that my message was given.

"I don't have any interest in Edward anymore." she said, her voice low, and her eyes not looking at me.

"Great. So we won't have any trouble." I smiled.

She nodded.

"Goodbye, Tanya. I hope I didn't see you again. Never."

"Don't worry about that." She said, smiling a nervous smile.

I gave her a new cold smile, and then turned back to go outside. Edward was waiting for me, a little nervous, running his hands on his unruly hair, his feet tapping nervously against the floor of the sidewalk.

"Edward?"

He looked up at me, and came closer.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great." I nodded. He frowned. "Are _you_ okay?"

I was honestly worried about him, and what he was feeling after he saw Tanya again.

"Why are you asking me that?" he seemed confused and I smiled kindly at him, stroking his cheek with one hand.

"I know Tanya is your ex-girlfriend, and I know you both had a bad breakup." I told him.

His eyes grew wide while he stuttered. "H-how y-you... How did you know this?"

"Alice told me you had a girlfriend and you two ended badly. When I saw the way you looked at Tanya, I just assumed that was her. Alice didn't told me anything else, I'm just supposing things. But... it was her, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah. It was her. Alice talks too much."

I grinned. "She was just explaining to me why you didn't had the guts to date anyone for so long."

He frowned, changing the subject, clearly uncomfortable. "I guess this means our date is over."

"No, it's not." I said. "I won't let Tanya screw up our night. We already had seen almost all the paintings anyway. I really liked that you brought me here, Edward."

He smiled. "Good."

"Let's go somewhere okay? We're not ending our night here."

"Okay."

We both went inside the car and then he started to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he laughed. "Do you have any idea?"

I bite my bottom lip while I was thinking and then I had an idea.

"Why don't we go to the movies? There's gotta be something nice for watch."

"Great." He said. "And then we can go dinner somewhere later."

"Sounds perfect." I smiled.

He smiled back and headed for the cinema. And the whole time he was driving, I was happy that his smile was back on his face, and the nervousness that had appeared when he saw Tanya had left him.

* * *

_Bella handled well with Tanya? Let me know!_

_Reviews are love. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After a romantic comedy, and a quiet dinner in a pizzeria, Edward took me back home. When he parked in my driveway, and I was ready to tell him goodnight, he sighed and took my hand.

"Thanks, Bella." He said.

"For what?"

"For ask to leave the museum when we saw Tanya. I thought I would be ready when I saw her again, but I was not."

"You don't have to thank me, Edward." I said, embarassed.

"I have." He smiled. "Thanks. Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"Sure... But I work until five p.m."

"I'll find a way to see you tomorrow then. Don't worry, I will not make you lose your work schedule."

"Okay then." I said. "Good-night, Edward."

"Night, Bella." He gave me an innocent kiss on my cheek, and I was surprised that I was disappointed it hasn't been on my lips again.

I send these thoughts away and went inside my house, getting ready for sleep.

~.~

The next day I was working, very focused on my job, when I heard a throat clearing.

I looked up and saw Jessica with a lopsided smile.

"What?" I asked.

"There's this guy at reception calling for you. I think he wants to take you to lunch."

I blushed. It was Edward?

"Do you know his name?"

"Edward Cullen." She said.

I exhaled and closed the files I was working, and then grabbed my bag and my phone.

"See you after lunch, Jess."

"I want to know everything, Bella! He's extremely hot!" she said, laughing.

I ignored her and went to the reception, to find Edward on a gray suit, his unruly hair going everywhere, and a belt that was holding his gun. Right, he was working.

"Hi, Edward." I said, surprised.

"Oh, hey Bella. I was worried that girl wouldn't give my message."

"Oh, that was my best friend, Jessica."

"Really? I didn't knew that."

"Yeah. Well, she said that you'd like to take me for lunch?"

"Yeah. If it's okay for you. I still have an hour before get back to the office, so... as I was near here, I hoped you could lunch with me."

"I would love to."

He smiled brightly. "Okay, can we go?"

"Sure." I grinned.

He took my hand, going to the elevator, and then, on the way to a nice restaurant that I used to lunch sometimes, in the end of the block.

We took a seat near a small bar, where a bartender used to work at nights. It was discrete and cozy enough.

The waitress came and gone with our requests, and I felt like Edward was a little bit nervous.

"Is everything okay with you?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled briefly, sighing.

"Not really. I want to talk to you about something. I was talking to Alice yesterday, after I left you home, and... well, I think she's right. If I want to have something more with you, you need to know."

"I need to know what?"

He sighed and looked at me seriously.

"You need to know about my relationship with Tanya, specially the end of it."

* * *

_What do you think that happened between Edward and Tanya? Send me your guesses!_

_Reviews are love. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't lie and say I was not surprised or curious. I was totally surprised and curious. That's why I looked at Edward with my eyes wide open.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about Tanya." He said, and I notice that he shivered when he said her name.

I compose my face and smiled at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, don't feel obligated to tell me anything just because we met her yesterday."

"I don't feel obligated. I really want you to know."

I shrugged.

"Okay."

He sighed. "Just listen, and... when I'm finished, you can say whatever you want, okay? I never talked about that with anyone, so I really need to put this out of me."

"Okay." I smiled, trying to give him some more courage.

"I don't know where to start."

"Start from how do you meet each other." I suggested.

He smiled, sighing, and then his eyes seemed to be far away from the present.

"I was on medical school, and had just made 21. I was studying on the library when Tanya stumbled and bumped into me. Because of that I dropped all my books, which were very heavy, and she instantly began to apologize. I said that had no problem, and then I looked at her. I was young, and used to like blondes. So I think you can understand that I found her very beautiful right away."

I nodded, a little disgusted. He smiled. "I prefer brunettes now."

I blushed. He grinned and continued to talk.

"After a little conversation, I asked her out, and we started to have more contact. She was studying marketing, so our schedules rarely match. But somehow we managed that, and started a relationship. A year before I graduate, I found that medicine was not what I wanted. My father is a doctor, but I never wanted that for myself. So I quit."

I bit my bottom lip as he fidgeted absentmindedly with his food.

"Tanya began to change after I dropped out of medical school. She began to fight me for no reason, and I was seriously confused about this. I already had said he loved her, and she told me the same, so I did not know what was wrong."

I was feeling bad for him. That bitch had made him feel so lost, without reason.

"I started in the Police Academy less than a year after quit medical school. She didn't like that. She said I was risking my life for nothing, to live a mediocre and simple life. I should've known that time what she always wanted from me, but I was too stupid for notice it. One day, when I got home after my training, she wasn't at our apartment, but I saw a paper that changed everything. She was pregnant."

What?

"I was in shock, but she wasn't anywhere. I called her, and she didn't answer. A few hours later she was back home, and her face was pure anger and hate."

He sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, his face tormented.

"We talked, and she told me she did not want the baby. That he would ruin her life. I was paralyzed, but I didn't want her to abort. So we fight. She told me she was with me just for my money, and because I was handsome enough for every girl look at her with envy. She said I screwed up when I left medical school and entered the Police. And then she said she had never loved me. And I was an idiot for believing her for so long. And I was."

I really should have punched her face yesterday. Now I feel even more angry at her than before. How could she have done such a thing and talked to Edward yesterday as if nothing had happened? Even if it had been some years since everything happened, still not change the fact that she had done something terrible and cruel.

"I tried to convince her not to abort our child, and I promised her that I would take care of the baby by myself, and I would never perturb her about it. But she didn't listened to me. She left our apartment the next day, and I heard from a friend of my father she aborted two days later. I was devastated for months. Not for our breakup, because after everything she said, I was glad I had found out her true personality before I marry her or something. I was devastated because of the baby. I just love kids, and I couldn't believe I had lost one."

My eyes were teary, and I was suffering for him. I reached out a hand and stroked his hand resting beside his empty plate. He looked at me for the first time since he had begun his story, his eyes teary too.

"You still suffering for that, don't you?" I asked gently.

"God, yes." He whispered. "I can't forget it. That's why I closed myself for women, I guess. I started to think that every girl in the world could hurt me. I was a naive and stupid man."

I smiled kindly for him.

"Everything changed a little when you moved here. I saw you for the first time when you were helping to discharge your things from the moving truck. You were totally messed up, hair going everywhere, wearing jeans and t-shirt, and I never had seen a more beautiful woman."

I blushed while his eyes were shining for me, a little smile in his perfect lips.

"I'm sorry you had to pass through this whole thing with Tanya. No one deserves that." I said honestly. "I should have punched her yesterday."

He laughed, and I was happy I could bring his laugh for him.

"You shouldn't. You're better than this, Bella." He said.

I smiled.

"I won't hurt you, Edward. Never." I promised.

He gave me a perfect crooked smile and whispered. "I know."

* * *

_Tell me what you thought of the chapter! I'll be anxiously awaiting the reviews._

_If this history achieve 130 reviews, I update today again!_

_:)_


	14. Chapter 14

_So, here is where Bella knew Edward's surname. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**_  
_

* * *

**BPOV**

The next few days after Edward tell me everything about him and Tanya went very well. We didn't meet each other personally again, but he always sent me texts and called me once on Thursday.

He was very sweet and caring and I was so enchanted by him. I had told Jess about my relationship with him, our dates, but I never said anything about his proposal or about Tanya. It was too personal for tell her.

The weekend passed slowly, and Edward apologized to me for not taking me to a date. He had to work, so even as I wanted to go out with him, I understood.

On Monday, I was on my table editing a manuscript when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Bella."

I looked up and saw Esme, one of my previous authors, and gave her a huge smile.

"Esme!"

I get up to hug her, and she hugged me back.

"How are you, Bella?" she asked gently while sat on the chair in front of my desk.

"I'm fine, Esme. How about you?"

"I'm great. I'm here to talk to you about two things."

"Let's hear it." I said, smiling.

"First of all, I'm almost finishing a new book, and I really want you to be my editor again."

"That will be a pleasure, Esme." I said, excited. "It is about what?"

"I'm working in something big, I guess it's material for more than just one book. Let's do this way: I'll mark a meeting with you, and then I bring what I have and we discuss about it, what do you think?"

"It's a great idea. When?" I asked, grabbing my schedule that was reserved only for scheduling meetings.

"Next Monday is good?"

"Hm... Yeah, it's fine. 10 a.m. is good?"

"It's perfect." She smiled.

"Okay, matched." I said, writing the meeting with her on my schedule.

"So... with this resolved, I want to talk about something more personal."

"Okay" I said, putting my schedule on my table and looking at her. "What is it?"

"Well, I have to say that I am very happy to know that you are the woman that is making my son smile again." She said, her voice full with emotion.

"Your son?" I frowned.

"Yes. My son, Edward Cullen."

And there it was where I knew Edward's last name.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed. "I knew I knew his last name from somewhere! No wonder he is a perfect gentleman, knowing that you're his mother, Esme."

She grinned. "Thanks, Bella. You're very sweet. But you seemed surprised to know that I'm his mother."

"Yeah, I mean... I never really did the connection. I knew that I already knew his last name from somewhere, but I couldn't remember from where."

"Well, it's almost four years since I worked with you for the first time, so I guess is understandable."

"I guess." I grinned. "That's a very good surprise."

"Yes. If I knew that you would be so good in my son's life, I would have presented you to him myself."

I chuckled.

"You're very gentle, Esme."

"Only with who deserves it." She grinned. "I heard that he told you about Tanya."

"Yeah. I so much want to punch her."

"Believe me, all of us want. But I'm curious. After the two of you left the museum, you talked to her?"

"I talked to her after Edward went pick up the car."

"Really? Do you mind if I ask what did you girls talked about?"

"I told her to stay away from Edward." I shrugged. "I don't know, she's a gold-digger and I was with an impression that she wanted something from Edward. I needed to let things clear with her."

"Do you think she still will go after Edward?"

"I don't think so. I made her very scared." I laughed.

She laughed too. "How?"

"Let's just say I used my gift with words and bluffed a bit."

"You're good." Esme grinned. "Thanks for take care of my son."

"You're welcome. Edward is a very charming man." I blushed.

"Oh, I can see he's doing his way to your heart, am I right?"

"You can say that..." I blushed more.

She laughed a little loud.

"Okay." She got up and looked at me with a bright smile. "I see you next Monday."

"'Till Monday." I said, hugging her and saying goodbye.

She went away, and I picked my phone and sent Edward a message.

**_Do you know I'm your mother's editor? –B._**

That was really a very good surprise. At least I didn't have to worry about my mother-in-law, Esme totally adores me.

What Bella? What are you thinking?

**_Actually, I know. She told me yesterday. Good surprise, huh? I guess that makes things easier. –E._**

I found myself smiling with this simple text. I might be falling in love with this guy.

Oh God, I was so screwed.

* * *

_Esme! *-* Did you liked this? Tell me everything._

_Reviews are love. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward appeared at my house on that Monday at night. We ate some pizza while he talked cheerfully with me about his mother, and how he discovered that she knew me.

"She was talking to us about her new book, and then I remembered that you works on the same publishing house that published her first book, so I asked her the name of her first book's editor. Then she said 'Isabella Swan', and Alice and me started to giggle. When she asked why we were laughing, Alice said that Isabella Swan was the name of the girl I was dating."

I laughed with him, and then looked at him with teary eyes. "Is that what we are?"

"What?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? Is that what we are?"

He blushed and grinned to me. "Well, if you accept this... I never really asked, but... I really want you to be my girlfriend."

"I thought you wanted to marry me." I tease, smiling.

He chuckled. "I want to marry you. But I guess we should start dating."

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward." I said.

He smiled for me and came closer, stroking my cheek with his right hand.

"So, can I kiss my girlfriend?"

Then I realized it was our first real kiss. I suddenly was nervous about it.

"Yes, you can." I said, my voice low and my body shaking a little.

He came closer and slowly put his lips against mine. His lips were soft and kind, and he took my bottom lip between his. I moaned, and then he put a hand on my scruff, your tongue asking for some space, that I glad conceded.

He kissed me slowly and gently, making me melt in his arms. I rubbed my hand in his unruly and soft hair, while he hugged me tighter, and all I wanted is for this never ends.

When our lungs were begging for air, he ended the kiss, letting my lips missing his.

We slowly calmed down our breaths while he rested his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes to see he smiling brightly for me, his emerald eyes shining with pure love.

"I love you."

I smiled for him, stroking his cheek with my hand, while the other hand was still stroking his soft hair.

"I know that..." I whispered, afraid to break our little bubble. "I guess I'm starting to love you too... But I'm not sure..."

He grinned. "Don't worry about telling me you love me back now, Bella. I'm willing to wait as long as needed."

Where was this guy my whole life? I couldn't imagine a more perfect man for me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I shrugged. "For being you."

"You're welcome, my love."

He leaned forward to kiss me again, sweeping away all coherent thoughts out of my mind.

* * *

_Short and sweet. Next one will be another date, a very special one._

_Reviews are love. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for take so long. Here's the chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**_  
_

* * *

**BPOV**

The week passed very fast, and soon I saw myself sitting on my office talking to Esme Cullen about her new story. I was very glad that she was Edward's mother. That really made things easier. I used to be very nervous about meeting my boyfriend's mother, but with Esme and Edward I didn't have this. And I was grateful.

"So, the story is basically about a girl that moves to a new city to live with his father, and then, she meets a misterious guy, that happens to be a vampire. Am I right?"

"Yes" she said, excited. "This is not the only thing, a have tons of ideas, and I was hoping that you'd help me with them."

I smiled for her. "This is why I'm here."

We started to discuss the details, and then she gave me her first draft of the book.

"It's not finished, but I want an opinion before keep writing. It's very different from my other book, so I need to be sure that I'm going in the right way."

"Okay. I'll read it and I can give you an answer 'till Friday, okay?"

"Perfect. Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome."

We talked a little more and then she left. Hours later, I left the building too, going home anxious for a cup of coffee and my bed. It was only Monday but the day had been very heavy, I was already drained.

As soon as I put my feet inside my house, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, love." Edward's voice was sounding very happy, and I instantly get happy too.

"Hi, Edward."

"Are you home?"

"Just got here."

"Great. I want to take you for dinner."

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I'm exausted. Can we dinner another day?" I just hoped he had not made reservations somewhere. I would hate to ask him to cancel them.

"Oh" he seemed a little disappointed, and I hated myself. "Okay... Hm... Can I go see you at least?"

I smiled. "Of course."

A little company wouldn't do any bad, right? He hung up and soon he was in my house, urging me to take a shower while he was making our dinner. He keeps surprising me, I didn't knew he know how to cook.

We had a great dinner and he asked me on another special date on Friday after I got out of work. I cheerfully accepted.

~.~

The week passed, and then it was Friday. I was working more happy than the usual, with a good feeling that this date would be more than great.

Edward picked me up at work by five p.m., like we had matched. He gave me a small kiss on the lips and drove till a small park in the center.

I looked at him a little confused, but he only smiled at me and got out of the car. He opened my door and when we both were out, he took a small picnic basket on the back seats. I didn't even had noticed it there!

He took my hand and lead the way till a small group of trees and grass and a few flowers. He took a towel from the basket and put it on the ground. I noticed other couples and families there, but they were far enough for we have our privacy.

"I want you to see something." He told me as I bent down to sit on the towel extended.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see very soon." He said, smiling brightly.

He put the basket in front of us and came closer to hug me. He put his left arm on my shoulder, taking me closer to him, and I lean over my head on his shoulder. I felt his warmth and the safety of his arms and sighed happy.

"I love you." I said.

It was the simple true. I didn't knew what kind of spell he took me in, but I was completely in love with him, even if it was only three weeks that we had met.

I felt his kiss on my forehead, and I leaned my head back to look into his shining eyes.

"I love you, too."

He kissed me gently, with pure love. Too soon, he left my lips and sighed.

"Look."

I looked in front for what he was pointing, and what I saw took my breath away. It was the perfect view of the sunset, hiding itself between the clouds slowly. The yellow, orange, and a little of pink was coloring the sky with an image that I would never forget.

Today had been a typical day, with lots of clouds and sun rays very few that escaped from time to time.

But this was being incredible. How was it possible?

"H-how?" I stuttered.

"As long as it's not raining, you can see the sunset from here. It's breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Completely." I smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed me.

And then, he leaned his head back to look at me, and that was so much determination and passion there that I felt dazzled.

"I really want to ask you something." He said.

"Go ahead."

He sighed and then took his arm from my shoulder to sit facing me, and his expression was soft, but serious.

"Bella, when I met you three weeks ago," he grinned. "I was just a scared man trying to hide myself from the world. I don't know what prompted me to approach you that way, but all I knew was that I needed you in my life. And I was not wrong."

I nodded, and then he continued.

"I need you, Bella. You're the best thing that happened to me, and everyone I know says that. Thanks to you I'm coming back to be myself, to trust a little more in people, and I'm also willing to let the horrible past behind. My past haunts me no more."

"I'm glad that I can help you, Edward, but it's your credit, not mine." I grinned.

"It's yours too. If you hadn't given me a chance I never would have realized what I was missing by hiding from the world. So, thank you."

I blushed and he laughed.

"I want you and I need you, Bella. I need you to be my best friend, my lover, mine for the rest of our lives."

Oh my God, he will do what I think he will?

"So... Even if it is too soon, I need to tell you my real intentions. I didn't lie on that first day, and I'm not joking now."

He pulled out a small velvet box from his back pocket, and opened it for me. I gasped. A beautiful engagement ring of white gold, with a small heart-shaped diamond and brilliants alongside was resting in the lining of the box.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of our lives. Forever. Would you give me the extraordinary honor to marry me?" he asked, his eyes full of love and emotion, shining.

I looked into his eyes for at least an entire minute before smile brightly and say the little word that would change my whole life.

"Yes."

* * *

_Yes, Esme will write the Twilight series LOL_

_Aww, he finally proposed again. And she said yes! What do you think of that?_

_Send reviews, they are love! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

I laughed.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you."

And then I knew I was absolutely crazy. Did I really said 'yes' to marry the guy I just had met? Not literally, we've met three weeks ago, but still...

However, the 'yes' didn't sound wrong. Maybe a little too fast, but not wrong. Something deep inside me was telling me that this was one of those things you do that you would never regret.

Edward gave me an absolutely big smile, while his eyes stared at me with pure, dazzling love.

"Are you sure? I know this is fast, but I..."

"I'm sure, Edward. I don't know why, but I just feel that this is the right thing to do. We love each other. That's a fact. So I guess it's logical that we end up marrying."

He smiled again. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now put this ring on my finger so I can kiss you till we both are begging for air." I smiled, trying to keep some tears away from my eyes.

He did as I said, putting the ring and kissing my hand, and then I pulled him closer, and sealed my lips with his.

"I love you" he said after we finished the kiss, we both breathing heavily.

"I love you, too." I said, smiling.

We ate some sandwichs that he had brought for us, while chatted about somethings. I discovered that, somehow, he had called for my dad for ask for his permission to marry me, and I was shocked that my dad had given it to him.

Then he said his mother really wanted me to go to lunch on her house on Sunday, to meet everyone officially. I cheerfully agreed.

We ate and chatted for a while, before I realized it was almost nine p.m.

"Wow, I didn't even saw the time pass."

"Me neither." He whispered.

"Thanks, Edward."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here."

"You already said that." He smiled.

I blushed and grinned. He winked for me and then kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to go home, but if you're too tired, tell me and I'll take you home."

I thought about that a little. I didn't want to end this day with him, because I was so close to him, and I was feeling so good being with him. But it was getting cold, and none of us had a coat. Soon this place would be uncomfortable.

Then I had an idea.

"It's getting cold." I said.

He didn't answer, but I knew I had his attention because he hugged me tighter.

"What do you think of we both go to my house and watch a movie or something? I don't want this night to end, but I don't want to stay here in the cold either."

"I guess it's a brilliant idea." He said, and I could feel his smile on his tone of voice.

"So, can we go?"

"Anything you want, my love."

I blushed smiling for him, and then got up. He started to put things back in his picnic basket, and after a brief moment, grabbed my hand and led me back to the car.

We end up our night watching _The Notebook_, and while I was crying, he was assuring me he would love me forever, even if I didn't. His confession made my heart melt even more for him.

He said goodbye with a warm kiss and then I closed the door and I gasped when reality came to me.

I was _engaged_.

What the hell I was supposed to do now?

* * *

_Bella is regreting? Tell me what you think!_

_Reviews are love. :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Many people thought that Bella was regreting. She wasn't. Have a little faith! LOL Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I spent most part of my Saturday freaking out about my engagement, intentionally ignoring Edward's calls.

I didn't knew why I was freaking out, so I called Jessica after lunch. I was trying to have some reason on my decision, and Jess was my best friend. She could give me a sane advice.

"So, he proposed to you and you said yes, and now you're freaking out about it? Are you insane?" Jess yelled at me.

"But Jess, don't you think it's too fast? I met him three weeks ago!" I said.

"I know it's fast, Bella. But think about it a little. You never met any guy like him, right?"

"Right."

"And you never been so consumed by a relationship as you are with him, right?"

"Consumed? I'm not consumed!"

"Yes, you are. You think about him every minute. Two days ago, I saw you writing his name on the top of your schedule in the middle of a meeting! You're totally consumed by him. Admit it."

I bit my bottom lip and then I sighed.

"You're right. He's in my thoughts every minute, everyday."

"See? Told ya."

"But Jess, why am I freaking out about this, then?"

"Oh, Bella, you're so slow." She sighed. "You love him, right? That's why you said yes to his proposal in the first place."

"Yes, I love him. And I never thought I would love him, not so fast at least."

"Don't you see?" she asked, a little impatient with me. "You're just scared! A thing like this never happened to you before. You were in love once, and that jerk broke your heart. Since then, you never had a relationship so intense and real."

I thought about it, and damn it, Jess was right.

"You're scared because you love him, and most important, you want to marry him. But you're afraid that he will break your heart someday, like Jacob did." She said.

I gulped.

"But Bella, I only saw Edward once, but I can tell that this guy is totally crazy about you. He will never hurt you."

I was feeling tears filling up my eyes and I blinked for send them away.

"Are you sure, Jess?" I asked, my voice broken.

"Yes, dear. I'm sure. Edward is your soul mate. Don't waste this opportunity because of your fear."

I sighed. "But..."

"Look," Jess interrupted me. "if you think this is coming too fast, and you're not comfortable with it, just tell Edward. He deserves to know."

"Yeah." I said.

"But you don't need to undo the engagement, okay? Just don't set any date. I'm sure soon enough you'll be ready."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea."

"Sure it is, it's my idea." She laughed.

I laughed with her, and I was feeling much more calm.

"Thanks Jess. I guess I have to call Edward now. He's been calling for me the whole day."

"You bitch, ignoring calls from your fiancé!" she laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, I was totally freaking out! I couldn't let him realize that. He would feel awful."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now go call him, or even better, go to his house, and have a little conversation with him, okay? Don't make him sad for not talking to you."

"You know what? You're right, I'll go to his house."

"Go there, and call me if you need me."

"I will, thanks again, Jess."

"Any time, Bella."

We hung up and I changed my normal clothes for some jeans and a rose sweater, and then I crossed the street till Edward's house.

* * *

_See? She was just thinking it was all coming too fast. No big deal. They will marry. _

_This story is almost on the end, so send reviews! :) _


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I breath deeply and then I press the doorbell. I can see Edward's car parked in the garage, so I know he's home. A little time passes, and there's no answer. I press the doorbell again. And again.

I still can't hear anything from the house; so I press again, three times. I know he's home, so why he doesn't answer?

And then I hear a loud "I'm coming!", coming from inside the house.

It's him. Knowing that, I can stop press the doorbell. I'm sure it's annoying.

Almost an entire minute later, Edward opens the door, dressing only with a bathrobe, his messy hair wet and some drops of water running down his neck.

Oh my God, he was on the shower. No wonder why he take so long to come.

I blush immediately, totally embarrassed, and then Edward clears his throat and look at me, confused.

"Bella? What you're doing here?"

"I... I... I needed to talk to you, but I wanted to do that in person." I explain, not looking at him.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'm leaving." I said, ready for back to my house and hide from the embarrassement.

"No!" I look at him, and he is blushed, like me. "Don't go. I tried to talk to you the whole morning, why you didn't answer?"

"It's part of why I want to talk to you." I say.

"Oh my God, you're regretting." He say, totally freaking out, becoming pale. "I knew it, it was too fast, I never should..."

"Edward, stop." I say, amused by his fear.

He bites his bottom lip and I smile noticing that he's just like me when he's nervous.

"I didn't regret." I assure him.

"You didn't? Why?"

I grin to him. "Because I love you. Now, can we talk?"

"Oh, sure. Come on in."

I get into his house, and he takes me to the living room. I look at him, and then he's blushing again.

"Ahm... I'll just... I'll gonna put some clothes and then we can talk." He says. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"I will."

He smiles to me and then go upstairs, probably to his bedroom, for be ready.

I make a tour around the room, looking at his picture frames hanging above the fireplace and observing the decor. It's all very tasteful, and I find myself amusing myself with a photograph of Edward and Alice fighting with snowballs.

I giggle briefly, and then I heard. "This was last year."

I turn and I see Edward in a dark blue sweatpants and a long sleeved black blouse. His hair is brushed back already, free of excess water. He's very simple, but beautiful.

"I guess you two are very close."

"We are" he smiles. "She's a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love her."

I smile back to him, and then he invites me to sit on the couch. I do as he say, and then he sits on my side, his body turned to me, so he can look me.

"So, what is that you want to talk about?"

"First, I want to say that I'm sorry for not answer your calls. I saw them all, I was just ignoring them."

I can see pain in his eyes, and that hurts in me, so I quickly continue.

"I wasn't regreting, but I was freaking out. As you say, it's very soon for marriage, we only know each other for three weeks and then you propose, and I say yes... I don't know. I was freaking out. So I called Jess."

"Jess?"

"My best friend, Jessica."

"Oh."

"She told me what I couldn't see with my eyes. I was freaking out because I was afraid."

He took my hand on his, and looked at me with concern.

"Afraid of what?"

"I had a relationship three years ago that hurt me too much. It was nothing like Tanya did to you, but... He just made my life miserable, and till I break with him, I was very much hurt. Emocional and physically."

"Physically?" he gasped.

"Yeah." I said, looking to our united hands. "He used to drink after work, and then he would go to my home and he would want to have sex. Sometimes, we would do. Sometimes, I didn't want to. In these times, he would beat me."

Edward gasped again, but I didn't look at him. He was still holding my hand, though, so I keep on telling my story.

"When we did sex was always painful and rude. I had no pleasure in it, but after a while I realized that if I protested it was worse, because he would tie me and beat on me and then rape me anyway."

I sighed, feeling my tears clouding my eyes.

"When I finally break up with him, he threatened me, and then I went to the police."

"What's his name?" Edward asked, his voice firm.

I looked at him, confused. "Why do you want to know this?"

"Because tomorrow I'm going to discover what happened to him, and if he didn't paid for what he did to you, I would make him pay." He said, his eyes dark with hate and disgust.

I stroked his cheek and kissed his lips briefly. "Don't worry. I'm fine now."

"Just tell me his name."

"Jacob Black." I said, surrendering myself.

"What happened when you went to the police?" he asked.

"They arrested him for rape and then I moved back to my dad's house. After a year I moved here, ready to start my life again, but not a relationship."

He sighed and then hugged me, kissing my hair. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I'm okay now. I was just afraid of hurt myself again with this going so fast."

He leaned back so I could look into his eyes. "Bella, I would never..."

"I know. You would never hurt me that way. I know that, Edward. My panic was irracional, and I was just overreacting. I'm sorry about that."

"Just promise me that you won't ignore me again. Just come and talk to me, okay? I was in total panic."

"I promise I won't ignore you again." I said.

He smiled to me. "Great."

He kissed me gently, and then leaned back to look to me. His face was severe, and I frowned.

"I have a confession to make."

* * *

_What do you think is Edward's confession? Tell me your guesses!_

_Reviews are love. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_First of all, sorry take so long to update. I had a few things to take care of in my personal life, and that means no inspirations for writing. Sorry again. I hope you like this chapter._**  
**

* * *

**I do not own Twilight, but everybody knows this. :P**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What confession?" I asked.

He sighed and took his arms off me.

"Edward?"

"I may have stalked you since you moved here."

"What?"

"I mean, I didn't follow you or anything, but I kept an eye on you everytime you was home. And let me say, you need to close your curtains."

I blinked, totally confused. He continued.

"I was totally amazed by you, and I wanted to know you, so I started to observe you. I didn't had the guts to go and talk to you like a normal person. I may even had looked for your files on the police archive..."

My mouth fell open. "You what?"

"I know, and I'm very very sorry. It was wrong and obsessive, and I didn't had the right to do it. I'm very sorry, Bella."

His eyes was teary with regret, but I still was in shock.

"What... You..."

"I'm sorry. Alice told me I was being obsessive but I didn't hear her. I was too blind at the time."

I sighed.

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

He sighed, not looking for me. "I was afraid."

I frowned and then he started to talk again.

"After what Tanya did to me, I was afraid of being in contact with any woman. I didn't had interest in any other woman since the breakup, so when I realized that I was, you know, liking you... I was just afraid that you could be another fake person, like she was."

"So you started to stalk me."

"Yes." He blushed. "I wanted to know if you were trustable. That's why I looked for your files."

I sighed. He was so messed up.

"I was hoping that it hasn't anything about you, so I could breathe better. And it hasn't."

"Of course." I grinned.

He still wasn't looking at me.

"That didn't explain the fact that you appeared at my house asking to marry me." I told him. That was the most confusing part.

He sighed.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I really wanted to marry you, but I guess I freaked out because you didn't knew me."

"And then you decided that would be good if you just propose." I argue.

"I'm sorry for that. It was crazy. I never should've done that. Looking at it now, I probably looked like a crazy person."

"Indeed."

We both laugh.

"I'm sorry for everything Bella." He said, looking into my eyes. "For the stalking, for the proposal in the worst moment, and for being such a weirdo when we met."

I grinned. "I'm glad that you at least told me what you did. You know, I would never know about the stalking if you didn't had told me."

"Probably Alice would end up telling you." he shrugged.

"I'm glad anyway. That shows me that you're honest with me, and that's the best thing."

He smiled. I leaned myself over him and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you, you know?" he whispered, his eyes looking into mine.

"I love you too." I said.

We spend the rest of the day talking and cuddling, and watching movies. It was good, to know Edward a little bit more, and it was even better let him to know me.

We decided to take it slow. We would still be engaged, but we would decide a date or anything about the wedding just when we were both ready for it.

And for now, I was happy with this.

* * *

_So, they talked and everything is fine! Yay! _

_Next chapter is the last one, and probably I'll write an outtake after this. Many of you are asking for some kind of 'closure' with Jacob and Tanya, and I'm thinking about it. If you have any ideas on how you want this, let me know. :) I'm considering everything. _

_Reviews are love, and if this story has 180 reviews till tomorrow, I'll update tomorrow. If it don't, I'll update later on the week. :D __I just ask this because I see very much people putting the story on the alerts and very few really reviewing, so... Just send you comment! _

_This note is almost bigger than the chapter, so I'm going. Bye. ;*_


	21. Chapter 21

_Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**I do not own Twilight, and everybody knows this.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_**One Year Later...**_

"Please, Bella, stop freaking out!" Alice said. "That way I won't ever finish your makeup, and you need to be perfect."

"She's right, Bella. Stop being so nervous." Jess told me.

I took a deep breathe and did as they said to me. Alice and Jessica together was my personal fashion-nightmare. But now it was for a good reason, so I forced myself to hear them.

"Good. Now stay that way while I finish." Alice said, and started to put some powder in my face.

"Why are you so nervous, anyway?" Jess asked. "I thought you wanted this."

"I want." I said. "It's not that."

"And why it is?" Alice asked.

"I don't know... I guess I'm just nervous that I fall on my way or forget to say 'yes'... I don't know."

They looked at me with small smiles and then Alice returned to her job while saying:

"You don't need to be so nervous. Nothing like this will happen. Your dad will hold you very tight, so you can't fall. And I'm sure as soon you'll see Edward dorky happy face looking at you, you will not want to say anything but 'yes'."

I laughed with her and Jess and I was more calm.

"Thanks girls. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You're welcome." They said together.

I still couldn't believe that I was marrying Edward. A year before, he asked me, and at that time, it seemed crazy. My mother surely thought it was. But in time, we start to know each other, and now, that was nothing that I wanted more than marry this man.

He was the perfect soul for me. He was kind, gentle, loving, caring... He was everything that I had dreamed of, and more. I couldn't believe that I was so lucky to find him.

When I finally said that I wanted to set a date for the wedding, he was so happy that seemed like he was, literally, shinning. It was something beautiful to see. On the same way, I was extremely happy, too, so eventually, my parents congratulated me for the impending wedding.

When I first told them about my engagement, they wanted to kill me, and Edward, for the unthought idea. But then, I convinced them to wait, because we were not setting any date, and first we will have to know each other. That seemed to be enough, and when we finally decided a date for the ceremony, my parents were happy to see that I was marrying someone that I loved, and loved me in return, and most importantly: someone that makes me happy.

And today, July 15, in the middle of the summer, we were getting married. Alice had insisted for a wedding outside. I was afraid that Seattle's bad time would ruin it, but somehow, Alice discovered a perfect place.

We were on a very beautiful meadow in the limits of the city. It belongs to a very big house with a big backyard with a breath-taking garden on it, and a little forest behind the property. The meadow was between the backyard and the forest.

When I saw it, I knew it was the place.

Surprisingly, the sun had appear today, and I couldn't be more happy that everything was doing right. Even if Alice had thought to put a large tent over our heads in case of rain, I would rather it open, the sun lazily beating down on us while commemorated this special day.

"Done." Alice said, and I looked in the mirror in front of me to see that she had done the most beautiful makeup that I could imagine.

"Wow," I said.

"You're perfect!" Jess sang. "Alice, you're a genious."

"I know, but thank you anyway." She giggled.

"Thanks, Alice. It's so... natural, but so bright. I don't know how you managed to do that." I said.

"It's a natural gift." She said, smiling for me.

I hugged her, and then Jess. "You're the best bridesmaids that I could ever find. I would've done nothing without you two."

"Stop talking like this or I will ruin my makeup!" Jess said, hugging me.

We all laughed and then Alice talked again.

"Time to put your dress on. Jess, you will help me holding Bella's hair."

"Okay." She said.

Alice and Jess has done something incredible with my hair too. My hair was high on my head, a small bun held by a strap with a sapphire in the center of average size. The hair that remained was loose in open curls, falling over my shoulders like a waterfall.

Alice helped me wear my dress and Jess grabbed my hair for not mess. In a little time, I was ready. I put my shoes on, beautiful Jimmy Choo's with high heels and silver details. I had to walk with them for two weeks before I could walk without my feet hurt.

"You're perfect!" Alice shouted. "Jess, take the bouquet, and I will call Charlie here."

I waited while they were gone. Soon Jess was back with my bouquet of white lilies and pink roses, trapped in a beautiful arrangement.

Alice was back too, with my father right behind her.

"Bells," he said, his eyes shinning. "you're beautiful, dear."

"Thanks, dad." I said smiling. "You're great."

I never had seen Charlie in a suit before, and there he was, very charming.

"Thanks." He blushed. We laughed.

"Time to go. Bells, stay with Charlie here till you hear your song, and then you can walk through the backyard till the meadow. Come on."

We all went down the stairs to the back entrance of the house.

"Stay here," Alice said, his little bouquet in her hands. "when you hear your song, you can get in."

"Okay."

"Come on, Jess." Alice said.

"Smile, Bella!" Jess told me, and then they were out, going into the meadow while the song of the bridesmaids is played.

I breathed deeply.

"Are you ready for this, Bells?" Charlie asked.

I looked at my father. He was happy for me, I knew that, but he was also worried.

"I am, dad. Thank you for everything." I said, with all my heart.

"You deserve to be happy. And I know Edward will do this. He's a great man."

"I know." I smiled.

He smiled for me.

And then, the traditional bride's song started to play. And suddenly I had butterflies making a party in my stomach.

"Don't let me fall, dad." I asked, while looking into the path I have to make.

"Never." He said.

With that, he started to walk, and slowly, I followed him. It seemed like an eternity when we finally could see the meadow, where the guests were waiting.

I saw the flowers on the ground, making a path for me to pass. I saw the chairs arranged and decorated with flowers. I saw a beautiful altar in the end, right before the first trees of the forest. And then, I saw him.

Smiling brightly, his eyes teary with his emotion. I saw his mouth trembling, while smiling at me. I saw myself suddenly anxious to be there with him. It was only my father holding me that stopped me from run.

We walked and then I was finally there, looking into my Edward's shiny green eyes, while my father was giving my hand to him.

"You're perfect." He whispered while we turned to see the minister.

The next thing I realized was when Edward was saying his 'yes', accepting me as his wife, forever, to love and to cherish.

And when the minister asked me the same thing, I couldn't give any other answer.

"Yes."

We kiss a little after, and I heard everyone cheering and clapping. I was so happy that it seemed like my heart could stop.

We stopped kissing when the air was necessary, and then I look to my husband while he looked at me.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He said, smiling.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." I said, also smiling.

In that fleeting moment, while everyone clapping for us while I was looking in the eyes of the man I love, I couldn't be happier to have commited a little crazy in my whole life.

It has, indeed, proved to be the best thing I've ever done.

* * *

_I can't believe it's over! It was so great to write about these two. I hope that you like the way that things ended._

_I must be writing an outtake, making a 'closure' with Tanya and Jacob, like I said in the last chapter. I guess I should put it here till next week._

_Till there, tell me what you thought about the chapter, and about the story!_

_And thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. That meant a lot to me, really. :)_

_Bye!_


	22. Chapter 22

_I said it would be an outtake, but then I noticed that it fits more like an epilogue. Hope you enjoy. Tottaly on EPOV. :)_

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

"Cullen, bring your butt here!" the sargent screamed.

I sighed, but did as he asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take your people inside the house. We know that the suspects are there, hidden. Don't make any noise. Bring them arrested."

"Yes, sir."

I made a sign to Jazz, Eric, Mike and Tyler, the other cops that were with me. They followed me till the window in the west side of the house.

"Don't make any noise." I whispered. "Do you guys remember the characteristics of our suspects?"

They nodded.

"Great. Let's go."

Mike and Tyler were going to the east side of the house, while Eric, Jazz and I waited in the west side. Less then two minutes later, I heard something on my radio.

"_We're here, Cullen."_ I heard Mike's voice.

I pressed the button on my radio and then whispered.

"We are entering. Mike, you enter too. Tyler, keep guarding this output and the funds. Attention, everyone. Do not let anyone escape."

"_Copy that_."

"Eric," I said. "You stay here and keep an eye on everything."

He nodded.

"C'mon, Jazz."

Jasper broke the lock in the window quietly, and then we entered the house. We were in the living room, and soon we saw Mike in the hall. I send him to the first floor and asked Jasper to check out other places while I was searching everything.

While I was in the hall looking for possible hideouts, I heard a sound. It seemed like a whisper, but I couldn't be sure.

"Jasper!" I whispered.

He turned around to look at me.

I made a sign with my head in the direction of a close door a few steps ahead of me, in the left side of the hall. He came closer. We saw Mike coming down the stairs and I made a sign for him too. They were behind me while I quietly put one hand in the knob.

I counted to three mentally and then I opened the door. It was a small room, with no windows, and I could swear I had heard the whisper coming from here.

"There's nothing here." Mike whispered.

I didn't say anything. However, I saw a movement with the corner of my eye, and then... bingo. Feet under the curtains. It seemed like we were dealing with amateurs. Boring.

I didn't say anything while going to the curtains, bored to death to pick up these suspects so easily.

I made a sign and then Jazz and Mike were beside me. They pull out the curtains, and then I was looking to a very familiar blonde and a guy with dark long hair.

"Don't try to run." Mike advised.

I saw the look on their faces, and I knew they wouldn't run. They were in shock.

"You two are arrested." Jasper said, taking his handcuffs and putting on the blond woman – who was still looking at me in shock – while Mike was doing the same with the guy.

"Because of what?" the guy said, regaining a little of his composure.

"The murder of Aro Volturi." I said.

They become pale and then I turned around to get out of the house.

"Edward..."

I stopped and looked at the woman calling for me.

"What, Tanya?"

"You... You won't leave me in jail, right?"

"You're the principal suspect on a case of murder, Tanya. You will be in jail." I said, firmly.

"But..."

"No buts." I said, and then I looked to the guy. "Is he your partner, Tanya?"

She didn't answer. She was too embarrassed. And, thank God, I was no longer affected by her. Not even a little bit.

"What's your name?" I asked the guy.

"You should know." He said. "Or am I being arrested by mistake?"

"More respect." Jasper said. "Answer the question."

"Jacob Black." He said.

I smiled, satisfied.

"Take them to the car, boys. I need to make a call." I said, pulling out my phone while they did as I said.

Tanya still looked at me, with puppy eyes, trying to make me change my mind, but she was loosing her time. She was a murderer, the worst type of woman that I ever met. I wouldn't be affected by her anymore.

I typed the numbers and then press the button to make the call, and ten seconds later, I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"_Edward! Thank God you called. I was worried._"

"Sorry, love. I called as soon as I could."

"_So, did you take them?_"

"Yes. You'll never guess who were them."

"_Who?_"

"Tanya and Jacob."

I heard her gasping, and then... "_WHAT?_"

"I was surprised like hell when I saw her, and she was all trying to convince me to let her out the jail." I sighed.

"_But what... What Jacob was doing with her? Are you sure is the same Jacob?_"

"Well, he said his name was Jacob Black and he was exactly the way you told me."

"_Good Lord, I couldn't imagine Jacob as a murderer._"

"After what he did to you, I can imagine anything." I said.

"_Well, they're not in our lives anymore, and now they'll pay for what they did._"

"Yes, they will. I have to go." I said when I saw Jasper making a sign for me from the door.

"_Will you come for dinner?_" she asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I may take a little longer, there's much paperwork to do, but I must be home at eight."

"_Ok, I'll wait for you. I love you, Edward._"

"Love you too, Bella."

I hung up and followed Jasper till the car, and then, till the police station.

~.~

At half past eight, I parked home, with a smile on my face just for knowing who was waiting for me inside the house.

I entered by the front door and put my keys on the small hook in the wall.

"Baby?" I asked. "I'm home!"

I heard some noises at the living room and I went there, and the most beautiful sight welcomed me.

Jamie, our little daughter of only one year, was trying to walk. Bella was with her back to me, hands open calling our daughter to go to her. I went to her side to do the same thing.

"C'mon, Jamie." She said. "Come to mommy."

"Daaadddyyy" she shouted when she saw me beside her mother.

"Edward, you'll screw up everything." Bella complained.

"Stop complain, Bella." I laughed. "Come to daddy, Jamie!"

Jamie tried to stay up on her feet, but she fell. Bella and I encourage her once again, and then she was holding on the couch, standing. She did that a lot, but never passed from there.

"Come to daddy, Jamie." I said once again, walking a little for her to see.

Jamie gave a little steps, holding on the couch, but then, she took off her hands and there she was. Walking slowly and beautifully for us.

"Come on, Jamie." Bella said, her voice full with emotion.

"Come on, princess." I said, my voice just like Bella's.

Jamie finally arrived to us, and Bella picked her up and hugged her, while I hugged them both, my eyes teary.

"You walked, you walked!" Bella sang for our girl.

I kiss her forehead, and then Bella's lips.

"What a perfect way to get home." I said.

She laughed. "I didn't planned this. She just... stayed on her feet, and well... I encouraged it. I was worried that you wouldn't be at home in time to see this."

"I'm happy I was." I said, smiling.

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted, begging for attention.

Bella laughed and put Jamie on my arms. I happily kissed my little girl on her cheeks while she was laughing and trying to squeeze my cheeks on her little hands.

"Dinner?" Bella said.

"Sure. I'm starving." I followed her to the kitchen, Jamie mumbling in my arms, saying 'daddy' over and over.

During the dinner, I told Bella about the case. Tanya's husband, Aro Volturi, has been murdered. It happens that we found out that Tanya hired someone to kill him, since he's already passed his fortune for her name.

The guy she hired, let something miss, and with a lot of investigation, we had ended in a abandoned house in the limits of the city, where Tanya, and Jacob – the murderer – were hidden. Their plans was to fly off the country in two days. Well, not anymore.

They had confessed everything, so now they were just waiting the decision of the sentence.

Neither I or Bella were shaken by this. Tanya and Jacob has followed the worst path for their lives, so they need to pay everything they done.

I was just happy that they wouldn't be in our lives anymore. Never.

It was already two years since I married Bella, and I couldn't be more happy. Although the way that we had started our relationship has been rush, it had been the most incredible thing so far.

We were amazing together. We just fit. Jamie was our great treasure, and we couldn't complain of our life.

Who would've thought that a crazy proposal with the worst timing would have brought so much happiness?

**~ The End ~**

* * *

_Biggest chapter ever, LOL. I guess I thrilled myself. Tell me what you thought about it! Did you liked the way Tanya and Jacob ended? Personally, I liked. *giggling*_

_And what did you thought about the little Jamie? She's a sweet, isn't she?_

_So, thank you all for the reviews, the favorites, the follows... Everything._

_I know this story it's full of mistakes and errors, but keep in mind that my english I learn all from watching and hearing. And it's also my first story in another language._

_I don't know if I'll write something in english again. So thank you again. _

_Bye! :*_


End file.
